1. The Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to an inexpensive clip for electrically connecting planar elements, such as solar cells, and the like, in series.
2. The Prior Art
Solar cells capable of directly converting solar energy to electrical energy are well known. For example, a typical solar cell is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,097. Such cells are generally in the range of approximately 5 centimeters square or 21/2 to 3 inches in diameter and are normally about 0.015 inches thick. They can be made by the methods disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,028,151 and 4,058,418. It is generally desirable to connect the solar cells in series, in panels, or arrays for increased voltage output. Representative solar cell panels are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,056,405 and 4,057,439. However, in making the interconnection of the cells there are several things which must be considered. One consideration is the connection must not diminish the effective surface area of the cell by blocking it with a large contact area, thereby reducing the voltage that could be achieved from a single cell. Another consideration is to provide adequate force for good electrical continuity during all operating environments and to retain the solar cell in place without applying such extreme force that the cell would be damaged and/or destroyed.